Implied
by Lady Destiny
Summary: Check my settings for Summary! Really twisted love um...polygon... DONE
1. Remy LeBeau

****

Implied

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Don't be too harsh on me, okay? This is my first X-Men: Evolution fic. Not to mention my first Romance/Humor fic…

Disclaimer's Note: all the characters here are the property of Marvel Comics.

===================================

"Everyone, please welcome our newest recruit, Gambit."

Xavier smiled as the team welcomed the devil -eyed man. He looked no more than 18 or 19, judging by his physique. Although he looked skinny, he was actually quite muscular underneath the brown trench coat.

The female half of the team swooned as he flashed them a grin that sent chills up their spine. Scott, the leader of the X-Men eyed the boy through his ruby-quartz glasses and frowned. Gambit, in his opinion was too arrogant and cocky.

" Please, call me Remy. Remy LeBeau," the boy replied, once again flashing another smile.

' Yup, too cocky' thought Scott.

Wolverine, possibly the oldest man on the team disliked the boy at soon as he had first smelled him. Something inside his head just screamed 'Alcolyte'.

" I was just wondering whether one of you would like to help Remy settle in?" Xavier asked. 

He was not too surprised to find all the women's hands in the air. Suddenly, a scream filled the mansion and a blue boy suddenly appeared with the smell of brimstone.

" Uh-oh," Jubilee said.

" Sombody hide me!" the blue boy said as he hid behind Scott, who was smiling from ear to ear.

" Kurt! Once I get mah hands on you, you are going to wish you were nevah born!"

The team suddenly faced a drenched, auburn haired girl. Two platinum streaks plastered on her face, and her clothes sticking to her body, accentuating every curve. The boys half drooled at her as she fumed. Scott turned slightly pink as his gaze traveled up and down her body.

" Alright, shows over you little punks," Wolverine growled as he stood in front of her. " Come on stripes. Calm down."

Rogue growled at the man and stood her ground. She crossed her arms across her chest and refused to move.

" Ya do know that once ya move Kurt's gonna dah (die)," she stated, rubbing off her smeared make up.

Remy couldn't help but stare at the girl. Whatever he thought when he saw Jean was nothing compared to what he thought now. As she placed the towel down, Remy got a glimpse of her beautiful face without the pale make up. She was stunning. 

As he looked at the spectacled 'leader' of the X-Men, he found him staring at the girl as well.

' Seems like Remy got himself a little comp'tition.'

=================================================

****

Author's Note: I don't know where I'm going with this… I just suddenly got the idea late at night…


	2. Nutcracker

****

Implied

Author's Note: Hey all! I'm glad you liked that first chappy! Here's the next one, hope its good!

=================================================

" Come on, it vas only a joke!" the fuzzy blue German boy stammered as he backed away.

His sister, Rogue, was not a happy camper. " You are goin' ta pay ya little blue elf!" she decided to 'tap' into her brother's powers and teleported right in his face.

" Make ova time, fuzzy!" she said smiling evilly, holding the pink lipstick high over her head. " Ya thought I fo'got 'bout that, didn't ya?"

Kurt screamed like a girl and ran past his now laughing sister. As he ran through the hallway, doors began to open.

" What in the blue blazes is goin' on here Stripes?" asked Logan as he saw her, holding the lipstick like it was some kind of a spear. Rogue stopped and stared at his attire. Evan rubbed his eyes and blinked.

" Nice Barney boxers, man," he said, trying to contain his laughter.

Logan turned pink and growled under his breath. Suddenly, from behind Logan, a pair of feminine arms wrapped about his torso.

" Bunnie? What's wrong?"

Rogue snickered as Ororo's profile was seen behind Logan's body. " Bunnie? Logan? Oh mah…" She leaned on a closed door and began to laugh.

Remy, being a light sleeper, decided to wake up. He opened his door and was suddenly welcomed by Rogue's falling body.

" Chère, I had no idea y'were fallin' for Remy," he teased. " Though, Remy finding it hard not t'fall fo' such a belle fille."

Rogue blushed and pushed herself from the half -clothed thief, suddenly remembering her rendevouz with a certain blue boy.

" Ooh, now ya done it!" Rogue growled, poking Remy's chest. " That furball's prob'ly halfway ta Missouri bah (by) now!"

" Remy can do much more…pleasant things Chere," Remy said huskily, taking Rogue's hand and kissing it. Rogue blushed once more and blinked. 

" Uhm, that's nahce… now gimme back mah hand…" Rogue said uncomfortably, trying to pry her hand from Remy's.

" Why would Remy go an' do that?" he asked. " Remy likes t'feel chere's warm hand in his."

Rogue began to hyperventilate with fear and started slapping his hand. " Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go!"

Unknown to the both of them, they had quite the audience. Logan sat cross legged, Barney boxers and all, with Ororo in his lap. Scott was being held back by Henry, Jubilee sat next to Logan and Jean, while Kitty was busy talking on the phone and telling her friends what was happening.

" I wonder how long until they realize we're watching?" Jubilee asked, passing a bucket of popcorn to Jean.

" Why isn't he taking his hand off of her?" Scott fumed, ready to strike. " Why isn't she slapping him harder?"

Suddenly, Kurt 'bamfed' into the room and screamed at the sight that beheld him. " Ahh! Vhat do you sink you are doing?!" he screamed in rage at Remy. " Get your filthy hands off my shwester!"

" GO KURT!"

Kurt went silent as Scott looked around and chuckled sheepishly. " ehm, I… uh, mean… continue."

Rogue pulled her hand away from Remy's but he held on tightly. " Would ya mind givin' me back mah hand? I need that."

Remy smiled sweetly. " Certainment, ma cherie, **if** y'give Remy a kiss."

" Ova mah dead body!" Rogue cried as she kicked him in the nuts. 

"Ooh that's gotta hurt" Their audience all said nodding and grimacing at his fallen body.

" Well," Rogue said as she straightened out her clothes. " Ah just did the world a favah (favor). At least we'll all be reassured that there won't be any mo' o' him around."

Logan shook his head as Rogue walked out of the room and out in the hallway, her previous engagement forgotten. 

" Damn, even **I** wouldn't have wished that on a guy!" he commented.

Scott smirked arrogantly and whistled as he went back to bed, unfortunately slipping on the lipstick that Rogue dropped and falling flat on his face.

" Oh My! Scott are you okay?" Jean asked, as she ran towards him. She winced as he began to sing the Carebear countdown.

" Yes'um, I do wanna be part of the Carebears!" 

=========================================================

****

Author's note: okay about that last part: My cousin bumped his head and that was the last thing he said before we went unconscious. It was funny… after I thought about it! ^-^


	3. Chauffer

****

Implied

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the support! I'm glad people actually like it! 

==========================================

" Wakey-wakey!"

Rogue groaned as she turned over in her bed. She tried to feel for her blanket, but found that her roommate had taken it.

" Y'all had better written out yo' wills," Rogue threatened.

" Like, everyone is talking about what you did to Remy!" Kitty squealed. " I like, still can't believe that you kicked him **there**!"

" Ya, well yo' gonna find out what he felt lahke if y'all don't leave me alone," Rogue replied as she took back her covers and pulled them over her head.

" Don't you like, think he's sooo hot?" Kitty asked as she sat down on Rogue's bed. " He has this dreamy accent… I wonder if he's from Paris? You know, like the city of love?"

" Ah doubt it," Rogue said, her voice muffled from the blanket. " He's from the Bayou in Louisiana, New Orleans, probably."

" Well Jubilee's like, taking bets whether Jean's going to flirt with him, and whether like, Scott gets jealous!"

Rogue stiffened at the mere mention of Scott's name. " Kitty, Ah will stuff mah shoe in yo' mouth if y'all don't leave in 5 seconds!"

Kitty, being used to Rogue's grouchy outlook on life, just smiled and made her way towards the door. " Oh, like, by the way… Kurt and I already took your gothic clothes and like burned them."

Rogue sat upright and stared at the valley girl who was now out of the path of danger. She ran towards her closet and found her favorite outfits were indeed missing and replaced by light colored clothing bought from GAP and Old Navy.

" **Kitty**!"

=====================================================================

Remy couldn't believe that he was being sent back to high school. He was 19 now, pretty much an adult who could lead his own life. 

" Like, I wonder if she'll kill us during school time."

Remy's interest peaked when he heard Kitty's comment. He looked towards the group walking towards a red convertible and found his roommate, Kurt, walking alongside the brunette.

" Vhell, I'm not sure, but I do not vant to stick around to find out," Kurt replied.

" Allo, mes amis," Remy said as he walked towards the couple.

" Oh, like, hey Remy!" Kitty said happily. " Like, what's up?"

Kurt glared at Remy and frowned. " You! You deserved vhat you got last night! Heeting on my shwester like zat!"

Remy grimaced as he remembered the pain he had to endure all night. He was still a little sore, but he would live.

" Gambit enjoys a good challenge," Remy replied smoothly. " Ma Chere be proclaiming her undying love soon."

" Not bloody likely, Gumbo."

Remy turned around to see Logan growling at him disapprovingly. He held his leather jacket and eyed Remy from head to toe.

" Ah, M. Logan," Remy said, feeling uncomfortable at the feral man's gaze.

" You better keep your paws off Stripes, she ain't the kind of kid you can play with," Logan said as he walked back inside the mansion.

" Remy feel like de world be against him…" Remy muttered.

" We're just fond of Rogue," another male voice said. Remy faced a young boy, a bit too young for Rogue. " I'm Jamie. Rogue's really nice… "

The wind blew past him, making his trench coat flutter against his body. As he saw the cars leave, the convertible was left waiting.

" Who you be waitin' fo' homme?" Remy asked Scott, who sat patiently in his car.

" We're just like, waiting for Jean," Kitty replied for Scott, who was glaring at the Cajun. " She's kind of late today."

As if on cue, the red-head came running down the steps, wearing her usual outfit; Khakis and a long sleeved shirt. 

" Bonjour Mlle," Remy said politely.

" Hello Remy, are you feeling well?" Jean asked sweetly. ' Remy bet she be de teacher's pet' Remy thought, being careful not to project his thoughts.

" Oui, merci," Remy replied.

" Come on, we're late already," Scott said through gritted teeth and started the car. " See you in school, Gambit."

Remy nodded and watched as the car sped off. He went towards the garage and took out his motorcycle. He was about to ride on, when he spotted Rogue's head peaking out of the door. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the house.

Remy almost choked as he saw her. She wore a black skirt, along with knee-high strap sandals. She wore a dark white spaghetti strap tank-top that showed off her creamy shoulders. Looking both ways, Rogue started walking, but Remy decided to show himself.

" Allo cherie," he said.

Rogue yelped in surprised and turned around. Her cheeks here red and she was constantly rubbing her arms.

" Cold?" he asked, taking off his trench-coat and placing it on her. Rogue eyed him curiously and shook her head.

" What do you care?" she asked venomously. Remy shrugged and leaned on his bike.

" Not dat Remy's complainin' Chere, but why de change of clothing?" Remy asked, pointing to Rogue's revealing outfit.

"Evah since the professah an' I worked on mah control, Kit-kat's been tryin' to change my wardrobe," Rogue explained, not knowing why. " Kit-kat an' my dear brother decided to burn all mah clothes, 'cept fo' this little thing."

" D'you wan' Remy give you a ride?" Remy asked, smirking at Rogue's dilemma. 

Rogue sighed as she looked at herself. " Sure, why not? But Ah'm warning you Swamp rat, Logan taught me how ta fahgt (fight) dirty so I **can** beat ya!"

"Chere, Remy hope you can play dirty too," Remy whispered in her ear. 

' Just you wait, chere…' Remy thought. 'You **will** be mine'

=======================================================================

****

Author's Note: nothing much really happened, but I have to eat dinner, so until next upload!


	4. Man On A Mission

****

Implied

Author's Note: Hey all! I'm alive! Don't start hacking into my computer and seeing if I deleted stuff! ^-^;; I sincerely hope you don't. Here's the next chapter! Sorry again for the long delay! If that ever happens again, its because my family and I are re-modeling our house in the country.

================================================

Rogue managed to sneak into the school without being noticed by anyone. She let out a relived sigh and made her way towards her locker. Kitty smiled at her as she took her books out of the locker right next to hers.

" Rogue, I'd like to see you in my office," A low masculine voice said as Rogue began to gather her things.

She turned around and closed her locker a bit staring at Principal Kelly's back as he walked towards his office. 

'I didn't do anything yet…' Rogue thought. 'Did I?'

" Woah, like, what was **that** all about?" Kitty asked, as she held her books in her arms.

Rogue shrugged and slammed her locker shut. Unknown to the girls, Scott Summers was watching the Goth intently. Rogue quietly made her way towards the office, thankful for her many years of practice at being unnoticed. She peaked inside the luxurious office, looking for the familiar face of Principal Kelly.

"Ah, Miss Rogue," Principal Kelly's voice said from Rogue's left. " I'm glad to see you've finally blended in."

Rogue plastered on a fake smile, looking at her outfit. She sat on one of the chairs and made herself comfortable. She often found herself sitting in the same chair almost twice every week, although she hadn't really done anything wrong.

" Sir? What am ah here for?" she asked as Kelly sat on his desk and started playing with his Spiderman™ figurines.

"Oh, we're merely waiting for our new student to return," he replied, not bothering to look up from his playing. " He went to relieve himself."

Rogue nodded. 'Did I need to know that?' she wondered. " And what does that have to do with me?" she asked.

The door then opened, and in came a face that Rogue thought she would escape from during her 'studies'.

" Ah, Mr. LeBeau-"

" What does that Swamp Rat have ta do with my bein' in here?" Rogue asked, slightly irritated at both men.

Remy smiled and sat down next to her. " M. Kelly thought dat it be best for Remy t'shadow you, chere." He said smugly. " Seein' as we already know each other."

Kelly smiled at Remy, who surprisingly smiled back! Rogue frowned and stood abruptly. " Y'all are well acquainted with each othah! Why doesn't Kelly here show ya around?"

Kelly laughed and walked towards Rogue, placing his arm around her shoulders. "Nonsense! You're perfect for the job!"

Rogue eyed him curiously and looked back at Remy who seemed pretty engrossed in stealing the Spiderman toys. " Uh, don't ya mean Jean Grey's perfect for the job? Ah mean, she **is** your top student!"

Kelly pushed her gently out the door and chuckled. " Oh Rogue, such a kidder! Go on, you don't want to be late for class!"

"But Ah'm always-" she stammered before the door slammed shut.

Remy grinned as Rogue turned about and went towards her first class, not bothering to look back at him. She stopped at her locker and took out a small drawing pad.

" Ah know ya did something ta Kelly," she said finally after passing by her fellow X-Men.

" Chere, why t'ink of such a t'ing?" Remy asked, clutching his heart pretending to be hurt.

Rogue turned around suddenly and poked Remy's well built chest. " Look ya slimy little rat! Ah know guys lahke you! Ah'm not the kahnd (kind) of girl who would fall fa' you!"

"Chere-"

"Don't ya 'chere' me!" Rogue fumed, her voice getting lower and louder. " Leave me alone!"

Remy stopped in front of Rogue and shook his head. " Remy cannot do that, chere"

Rogue crossed her arms in front of her chest and lifted her eyebrows in doubt. " And why not?"

The lights grew dim and a spotlight is seen around Remy. The girls stop and swoon as he smirked at them, and Rogue couldn't help but roll her eyes.

****

Remy:

__

I can walk all alone t'rough a river 'o fire  
Cause my heart be true  
Put my soul on de line  
Dat's what I'd do  
dere's a power in passion  
Dat I can't c'ntrol  
It's a natural reaction  
I can't let it go  


Rogue was about to walk away when Remy slid across the floor and stopped her.

****

Remy:

__

I'm an homme On A Mission t' love you  
I'm gonna make y' mine

****

Jubilee and Kitty:

__

He's gonna make you his

****

Remy:

__

  
I'm an homme On A Mission  
I can't stop tryin' now  
I'm gonna make y' mine  
  
Feel the power in passion  
When it's takin' control  
It's a natural reaction  
And I can't let it go  
  
I'm an homme On A Mission  
I can't stop tryin' now  
I'm gonna make y' mine  


Jubilee was nudging Kitty who was pretty much giggling as Rogue tried to cover her face in embarrassment. Remy smoothly made his way towards Rogue once more and knelt on the floor.

****

Remy

__

  
Can't y'see what y' mean t' me?  
How much I need you  
Y' know we owe each other honesty  
So tell me what can I do  
T' get t' you 

The audience he had received began to clap as the lights went up again. He smirked at Rogue who was checking to see if anyone she knew saw her.

" Well, chere?" Remy asked, still kneeling on the ground. " What can Remy do t'get to you?"

Rogue licked her lips and smiled. Remy's heart flew with hope…

" Get outta mah way before Ah beat ya senseless!"

=====================================================

****

Author's Note: hey! In case you know the song Man on a Mission, here's the whole lyrics:

Man On A Mission Lyrics

Daryl Hall & John Oates

Do It For Love 

I can walk all alone through a river of fire

Cause my heart is true

Put my soul on the line

That's what I'd do

There's a power in passion

That I can't control

It's a natural reaction

I can't let it go

(chorus)

I'm a Man On A Mission to love you

I'm gonna make you mine

I'm a Man On A Mission

I can't stop tryin' now

I'm gonna make you mine

Where angels fear to fly

That's where I go with my foolish pride

I got too close to the sun

I was the one looking for you

Feel the power in passion

When it's takin' control

It's a natural reaction

And I can't let it go

- Repeat chorus –

Can't you see what you mean to me?

How much I need you

You know we owe each other honesty

So tell me what can I do

To get to you 

__

  



	5. Bets In French class

****

Implied

Author's Note: lol! Thanks for the support! I loved the last chapter, that song was playing in like the oldies but goodies section of my stereo and I just thought: it's perfect! It kind of kills Rem's 3rd person thing tho…

=================================================

Remy couldn't help but look around as the teacher droned on and on about French verbs and conjunctions. Suddenly, a not fell on his desk. It was decorated with glitter and just screamed: Kitty. He wondered what the girl wanted, so he opened it, knowing the teacher wouldn't be turning around soon.

__

I need to talk to you. Its about Rogue.

Kitty.

Remy turned around and found Kitty sending him a thumbs-up and flashing a huge smile at him. Remy wrinkled his brows in confusion and looked around. He almost choked in laughter as he saw Scott Summers, the X-Men leader scribbling furiously in his notebook, writing everything that was on the board. 

' That homme be de dictionary def'nition o' overachiever.' Remy thought.

He turned to look at Rogue and was surprised to find her staring at Scott, with an emotion clear in her eyes. He frowned in jealousy and huffed. He looked at his desk and found another note. He groaned as he read the new message.

__

Look, I'm on your side. I want to help

Remy wrote a message of his own in French and hoped the girl wouldn't understand. 

Suddenly, she spoke up. " M.? I have a question."

The teacher turned around and pushed his glasses up towards his face. " Yes, Katherine?"

"What does: La seule aide j'aurai besoin de de vous seriez de demander à vous ce que colore complote je dois aller avec à ma noce avec Rogue. Mean?"

Scott turned to look at Kitty and then at the teacher. Scott knew fully well that their teacher was actually just copying what he had in his book and had no idea what the girl just asked. Scott, being fluent in many languages spoke up.

" Kitty, who said that?" Scott asked. 

Their teacher excused himself, saying he had to relieve himself. Rogue blushed madly, born in Mississippi, she practically spoke French most of her life. 

" Uhm, Ah don't think we'll need ta know, Scott… Ah… shouldn't ya fill in fah Mr. Lemmings. Ah mean, ya **are** his student helpah." Rogue said, trying hard to keep from blushing. "An' if ya don't mahnd… I'd lahke ta have a word with Kitty…"

============================================================

Scott let Rogue and Kitty out of the class and sighed. He locked the door and faced the class with a frown on his face. 

" Who sent that?" he asked.

No one spoke out and Remy watched what Scott would do. He was one for living dangerously, and as far as he could tell… liking Rogue definitely struck a chord with the stuck up senior.

" Remy did, homme," Remy said standing up. " Y'got a problem wit' dat?"

Scott gritted his teeth and stepped towards the Cajun. They were the same height, so he stared at him in his eyes. Sunglasses touched Ruby Quartz glasses and they stared at each other through the hues. Both seeing red.

Suddenly, Pietro stood up and shook his head. " Why-are-you-all-fighting-when-you-all-know-Rogue-loves-me?"

The class looked at the silver-haired speed demon and watched the fire burn in the other two men's glasses. Jean suddenly stood and got an evil gleam in her eyes.

" I bet Scott will end up with Rogue!" she exclaimed. " I lay $60 on him."

" Oh yeah? I bet Pietro will end up with Rogue! I lay $70 big ones on him!" Jubilee stated popping her head inside the back door.

" You're betting on us?" Scott asked incredulously, then the class began to nod their heads and list their bets, along with the amount of money they wanted to place on their…er…guys. " And why are you in the closet?"

Jubilee blushed sheepishly. " I kinda fell asleep when I was getting a notebook."

============================================================

In the hallways, Rogue paced around and stared at Kitty with anger visible in her face. " What was that back there?" she fumed.

" What? Like, I just wanted to know…"

" Kitty, that says:_The only help I'll need from ya would be ta ask ya what colah scheme I should go with at mah weddin' with Rogue," _she said, cutting Kitty off. 

"Then, why was Scott so pissed off?" Kitty wondered. 

" Scott likes Rogue," Jean said as she popped her head out of the classroom. " Come on, he's about to kill every male in the classroom."

Rogue rolled her eyes. " Ah hate a mixed-grade class…"

Jean nodded in agreement. " So do I, but oh well, come on! Remy just confessed and the whole class is betting on who's going to propose first!"

Rogue stared at Kitty who ran quickly inside. " I bet $100 that Remy will end up with Rogue in the long run!"

===========================================================================

****

Author's Note: I don't know. I have no idea what that was. That was a horrible chapter. Very short too. So unlike me… wow.


	6. Punishments

****

Implied

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, even the flames! I'm glad you care enough to tell me what's wrong with the story! Thanks for all the bets as well, but y'all who know me are gonna win yourself some moolah, and y'all dat don't… well just prepare to be bankrupt! ^-^ lol

===============================================

Remy grumbled under his breath as he reached the Xavier institute. His first day in Highschool had turned out for the worst. 'But so wort' de time' he thought as he recalled the fight in French class. His harmless proclamation of his love had started an all-out war between Him, the X-Men's leader, and Magneto's son. 

" Remy! Ah got a bone ta pick wit' ya!"

Remy smirked as he saw Rogue walking towards him, fury written all over her face. " Somet'in' wrong, chere?" he asked.

Rogue took a deep breath. " Ah can't believe ah'm doin' this… but Ah need ta pass mah course. Remembah our teacha in French?"

" Oui, M. Lemmings? Wat 'bout de homme?" he asked taking out a cigarette and prepared to light it.

Rogue glared at him, snatched the cigarette from his mouth and stepped on the inferior piece of trash. " That thang will be th' end o' ya if ya keep smoken' 'em," she said. " Anyway, he said tha' he was disappointed that Ah was failing even tho' he knows Ah speak French. So, in order fa me ta pass th' course. Ah gotta get tutored."

Remy smirked inwardly, knowing that Mr. Lemmings had bet $250 on him. ' Well, can't hurt dat Remy be killin' _deux_ birds wit' _un _stone'

" Y'want Remy t' tutor y'?" he asked, pretending that his ears were clogged. 

Rogue shifted her weight on her left leg and placed her hand on her hip. " Look, Ah could jus' ask Sc-"

" Oui, Remy do it fo' y', chere," Remy said, scowling at Scott's name. " As long as it be French, Remy know lots o' t'ings ta teach y'."

Rogue smiled sheepishly and hung her head. " Well… actually, ya have ta tutor me in History too… Teacha said Ah did great in tests, but Ah don't do mah homework." 

Remy stared at the beauty before him. " Chere, wat is it y' do in school dat y' don' do well?" he asked, reaching for his pack of cigarettes.

Rogue eyed the pocket in which it was hidden and smiled slyly. She pressed up against him and watched as he blinked in shock, his arms falling limply on his sides. Rogue rubbed his chest and looked at him square in the eyes. " Wouldn't ya like to know?"

Remy gulped audibly as she walked back into the mansion, making sure she blew him a kiss before she went up the stairs. 

' Dat fille be de death o' Remy' he thought. He reached back into his pockets to retrieve his pack, only to find it missing. He chuckled and shook his head. ' Chere be full o' surprises…'

==========================================================

Rogue flopped down on her bed and took a relaxing breath to calm her sensed. ' What was Ah thinkin'?' she wondered as she replayed the scene in her head. She fingered the cigarette box and crumpled them before tossing them in the garbage can. 

' Is it really possible that Ah **do** lahke that Cajun?' she asked as she turned around and lay flat on her stomach. 

She was thankful for whomever knocked at her door, hoping it wasn't Remy. She smiled as Scott greeted her, as she opened the door. 

" Hey Rogue!" he said enthusiastically.

Rogue smiled and opened her door wide. Scott took the invitation and politely went inside her room. 

"What brings ya ta mah room?" Rogue asked as she prepared to take out her books. Despite everyone's belief, she did her homework and she did manage to understand the texts considerably well, however she just chose not to become another 'Jean'. 

" Well, your English Lit teacher as well as your Mathematics teacher asked me if I could tutor you," Scott said as he smiled brightly.

Rogue groaned and sat on her bed. " Why is it mah punishments seem ta always be tutorin'?" she wondered out loud.

Scott smirked slightly and leaned on the wall. " If I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't want my company."

Rogue shook her head. " Well, its not just that!" she joked. " No, Remy was asked ta tutor me in French an' History. It seems th' only subjects Ah'm not being tutored is Phys Ed. An' Art."

" **Remy** is tutoring you in French?" Scott asked incredulously. " He barely even started that subject and the teacher assumes he can teach you a thing or two?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. " Well if Ah didn't know any bettah Scott Summahs, Ah'd think ya were jealous."

'You'd be right,' he thought sourly.

" Me? Jealous of that Gambling Creole? I'm just worried about your studies," Scott lied.

Rogue laughed. " Don't ya worry none Sugah, if it makes ya feel any bettah, Logan's gonna be chaperoning us, and Kurt's gonna keep a close eye on him."

Scott sighed and nodded. " Anyway, I'll just be heading down. Jean asked if I could drive her to the game tonight."

Rogue nodded and let him out. ' Jean just doesn't want you hanging out with me.'

==========================================================

****

Author's Note: wow… I made my first Romy-filled chapter! Short tho… ^-^ Implied: To Be… Continued… 


	7. Slip Ups

****

Implied

Author's Note: lol! Thanks for the bets and for the reviews! FF.net has a few problems and I'm not getting most of my reviews through my e-mail… v_v anyway, hope you guys enjoy this next fic!

======================================

"No way!"

Like always, Kitty jabbered on the phone as Rogue tried in vain to finish her Algebra homework. A small knock gave her a short break from Kitty's ' Like, yeah's' and ' No way's'.

" Scott?"

Rogue went outside to prevent Kitty from getting too nosey and shut the door behind her. " What's wrong?" she asked as she leaned on the door. 

Scott motioned to the bundle in his arms and grinned. " Algebra and English Lit. You said 4, right?"

Rogue smacked her forehead and nodded. " Sorry about that, Ah knew Ah forgot somethin'," she said sheepishly. " Ah'll get mah stuff."

Scott looked at her with a confused expression clear on his face. 

" Kitty's on th' phone," she explained and slipped inside her room. A few minutes later, Rogue was out with four binders under her arms. 

" You have **that** much homework?" Scott asked unbelievingly. 

Rogue laughed and shook her head. " Nah, Remy's gonna swing by latah aftah yo' done ta tutor me."

Scott clenched his jaw and tried his best not to let it show. Rogue grinned and walked towards the living room. 

Since it was a school day, not many people hung out in the living room. There wasn't much to do there, so most of the kids would spend their time in the recreation room. 

" So, what number are you on?" Scott asked as he opened his books. He had finished all of his homework in school and was just passing the time away. 

Rogue shrugged and showed Scott her notebook. He wasn't surprised to find a neat, half-done page. 

" That's great! Are you having any trouble at all?" he asked, checking if he answers were correct. Surprisingly enough, they were. " Okay… why do you need a tutor if you seem to know all this stuff?"

Rogue shrugged and balanced her pencil on her ungloved index finger. Now that she had full control of her powers, she felt more comfortable without her gloves. She was thankful that her gloves were off on a hot day like today. 

" Well… its not that Ah don't know all this… Ah could get A's and A+'s lahke I used ta back in Cadelcott, but Ah just don't see th' point," she mumbled.

Scott closed his books and slid down on the floor to sit beside her. " What do you mean?" he asked.

" Do ya think that mutants will evah get decent jobs? Even if we do get inta Universities an' Colleges, do ya think any **non- mutants** would accept us?" she whispered softly.

Scott felt bad for bringing up an obviously hard subject. He placed his arm around the girl and pulled her in for a comforting hug. 

" Everything will get better, don't worry…" he whispered in her ear. " They'll accept us sooner or later."

Rogue smiled and chuckled. " Yah, hopefully sooner than latah,"

=======================================================================

Jean was just going to get a drink of water when she found Rogue and Scott in a hug. ' Oh, look at that!' she thought. She memorized the scene and telepathically sent it to every mutant that was betting.

' I guess I'm ahead!' she thought, silently tip-toeing towards the kitchen.

* Jean*

Jean froze as she poured her juice in her glass.

* Place me in $160 for Remy*

Jean was shocked to hear the Professor betting on who might end up with Rogue. ' Should I be switching places?' she thought. Suddenly, her feet felt wet. 

" Oh no!" she cried as she used her telekinesis to clean up the now wet kitchen floor. ' I just hope no one runs in here before I'm done'

Suddenly, Bobby came running in screaming, much to Jean's surprise, like a girl. " NO! Get Jubilee away from me! She's going to burn my teletubby underwear!"

Jean grimaced as he slipped on the remaining juice on the floor and skidding towards the sliding doors. She heard a sickening thud as he hit the glass flat on his face, then the floor as he fell on his back.

Jubilee smiled triumphantly and created one of her fireworks. " Ha! Bye bye, La-la!"

Jean shook her head and walked away with her full glass of orange juice, forgetting the huge wet spot on the floor as well as the bruised…

****

BOOM

…now fried Iceman.

' Only in the institute does this happen' she thought, drinking her juice. ' I wonder if the Brotherhood are more sane than we are?'

Thinking for a bit, she shook her head. ' Probably not.'

======================================================

****

Author's Note: Hahah! Bobby! Floor! It seems like his just punishment. Afterall, wet spot or not, if you're a boy made of ice, y'shouldn't be running on tiles OR linolium!

By the way… I'm keeping the TRUE pairing to myself. So those of you who are betting… ^-^ prepare to have someone come by your door once the fic is through!


	8. Second Seduction

****

Implied

Author's Note: I loved your reviews, made me realize I loved the Nutcracker chapter waaaay too much. I'm still laughing at the mental image! Plus Logan in those boxers… man… Enjoy! By the way: Thanks to Isndahalf for the Karaoke suggestion!

================================================

Rogue couldn't stomach another half-hour of Scott looking over her shoulders. For a guy she was once crazy about, he was very annoying… made her wonder why she even liked him in the first place.

' Guy can't even hold a candle to my fighting,' she thought. ' Remy's late' 

Remy was indeed late. She was supposed to be swearing at him in French by now. ' Guess he backed off.'

She was about to go upstairs to her room, but her body itched for a fight. She'd been moody and tense all day in nothing but a mini skirt and a lousy tank top. 

' I deserve a time off,' she thought as she silently crept off towards the Danger room, hoping it was empty. She went towards the locker rooms and grabbed her new uniform. She had decided to change the colors and its style. Sure, it was comfortable but it didn't provide any flexibility.

So, she asked Ororo to help her design a new one. It was darker, and it fit her mood. She crept inside the Danger Room, knowing that the next session wasn't for another hour or two. 

" Level One"

She took a deep breath and soon, she was in a room, similar to the Bayville gym. Suddenly, three figures, a holographic image of Lance Alvers, St. John Allderyce and Mystique came on. 

' This is gonna be hard…' she thought, as she remembered to take off the safety. 

She had asked Logan to prepare a program just for her, considering her powers weren't really of much use when she was farther away from her targets. 

" Roguey"

==================================================

Remy laughed as the women in the institute began to tell him tales of how they were recruited. Scott frowned as he entered the room.

" Aren't you forgetting something, LeBeau?" Scott asked, crossing his arms over his muscled chest.

" Merde! Rogue!" Remy exclaimed, getting the girls's attention. " Remy s'posed t'be tutorin' de fille!"

Kitty squealed and gave Jubilee a smug superior look. " Like, I knew she would agree!"

Remy excused himself from the crowd and began to run towards the kitchen. He deflated as soon as he saw it empty.

" If you're lookin' for Stripes, she's in the Danger room, muttering about killing some Creole," Logan said as he popped out of nowhere, dragging heavy machinery.

" What dat for, homme?" Remy asked, before running towards the Danger Room.

" Oh, its for Chuck's Karaoke set. We're gonna celebrate Stripes' control," Logan said as he smirked at Remy. " You should hear that girl sing, it's like… I don't know…"

Remy blinked as he saw Logan wipe a tear from his eyes. " Remy be goin' now."

Jubilee came in and almost bumped into Remy as he ran past her. She sat down on the stools and sighed. 

" What's eatin' ya?" Logan asked gruffly, taking a breather.

" You know about the bets right?" she asked, Logan nodded. " Well, Kitty's ahead because Remy's tutoring Rogue, so she has an advantage, and so does Jean because Scott's tutoring Rogue too! But I bet for Pietro and he hasn't even talked to her once!"

Logan chuckled. " Well, if it makes any difference, I made a bet on Daniels and he's not even going near Stripes… 'course… I **did** threaten to chop off his legs if he even smiled at her…"

No one noticed the breeze that blew past them, not even Wolverine… who was obsessed with his Karaoke set.

" Hey kid," he said as Jubilee was about to leave.

" yeah?"

" What do you think?" Logan asked as he held up two CDs. " Aqua or Brittany Spears?"

Jubilee's eyes bugged out and her jaw hit the floor. " Y-you're joking right?"

" No, Snookums loves Brittany Spears," Logan said as he suddenly had hearts in his eyes, just thinking of Ororo.

" Did someone call me?" Ororo asked, stepping in the kitchen through the back porch. She saw the Brittany Spears CD and began to squeal like a schoolgirl. " Oh Pumpkin! You got her CD! I know **someone** who's going to get an early Christmas present!"

Jubilee shuddered and ran out of the room screaming. 

==================================================

" Level 6"

Rogue wiped the film of sweat forming on her brows and prepared for a surprise attack. She'd never gotten past level 5. Everything past that was a surprise to her. 

She was unaware of other people in the room as she began to dodge metal blades and various objects being thrown at her. 

Remy admired her gracefulness and had to admit that she was good.

'very good' he thought.

Pietro, however already knew that Rogue was great in combat. He had been on the receiving end of most of her attacks. He saw a blade coming behind her, and decided to help her out. Speeding towards her, he carried her out of the line of danger.

" Pietro? What are ya doin' here?!" she asked as she held onto his neck.

Remy glared jealously at the silver haired boy. " Remy think y'should leave, mon ami."

Pietro glared back at the Cajun and let Rogue down gently. " Yea? What if I refuse?"

Rogue saw two blocks being thrown towards the both of them and was about to yell a warning, but it was too late. 

Remy did a back flip and managed to dodge the block, but unfortunately for Pietro, both of the blocks hit him on both sides of his head. 

" Dats got to hurt," Remy commented, grimacing as Pietro stumbled a bit, before facing Rogue with a stupid expression on his face.

" Hi there," he said sexily. " I can't get in my pants… can I get in yours?"

Rogue blinked and smiled sweetly before punching him in the face, making him fall flat on his back.

" Merde… de boy mus've been hit hard." Remy said as he observed the three bumps on the boy's face. 

Rogue shrugged. " His fault. Ah mean, that was a lame pickup line."

Remy agreed and placed his arm on Rogue's shoulder. " Remy agree, de boy could've gone wit' ' I got a new mattress, care t' test it wit' me?'"

Rogue shrugged his arm off of her shoulders and turned towards him, noticing he had a card in his hand. A seductive smile spread on her face as she turned to Remy. He took a step back and gulped audibly, remembering the first time she had 'seduced' him. 

Rogue traced up Remy's chest and leaned her body towards his. 

" Remy?" she asked, her voice low. 

"Y-yeah?" Remy asked, his throat going dry.

" Careful not to blow your hand off," she whispered as she turned towards the door, deactivating the program and sashaying back towards her locker.

Remy had to think before he realized that he had accidentally charged the Ace of Spades in his hand. He threw it before it blew and ducked for cover. He took a deep breath and looked down at his now constricted pants. 

' Merde'

He shook his head and left for the bathroom, leaving an unconscious Pietro on the floor of the Danger Room. 

========================================================

****

Author's Note: ^-^ don't get me wrong.. I love this story, but I can't keep my brain working with these sudden stupid nothings… they don't have anything to do with the plot! Its like… Jim Carey moments in 007 romance moments… ^-^;; oh yeah, that's the whole point…


	9. Rietro Moment

****

Implied

Author's Note: Believe it or not… I'm going to make long chapters from here on in… so that it'll be finished sooner!

================================================

Pietro cursed under his breath as he lightly touched the bandage on his head. Mr. McCoy was nice enough to patch him up before he sped off home.

" What happened to you, yo?" Todd asked as he hopped on the couch, turning on the TV.

" Stupid X-Geeks," he replied. " I can't believe that Rogue…"

Todd turned off the TV immediately and sat upright. " What happened to Roguey? I heard about the betting crap. I mean, those jerks!"

Pietro nodded. " Those jerks think she's a trophy… I mean, her love life is personal, you know!"

Smirking, Todd nodded. " You love her,yo."

Pietro shook his head. " I do not… maybe a little…"

" … You love her, admit it!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

" Shut up!"

They both looked at the doorway and saw Lance clutching his head in his hands. " I just got a beating and I have a huge headache, so don't make it worse!"

Pietro saw the bluish bumps on the boy's head and helped him on the beat up couch. " Man, what happened to you?"

Lance shrugged. " I was on the phone, you know that pay phone by the corner store?"

They nodded. " The one near the X-Geek hangout?"

" Well… some punk with a stick started walking towards me and I was placing my quarter in, then the guy comes on to me and I tell him I'm straight," Lance started. " Then, he goes and pokes me with his stick and-"

" What?" Pietro asked as he saw Lance staring at him.

" He went on and on about how you should be going out with Rogue!"

Pietro growled and was about to slap Lance when he placed his hands out in defense. " Sorry, couldn't help it man! I mean, Roguey's been part of our family for far longer than those snotty X-Men. Its only logical that YOU be the one she ends up with."

" Whatever. She's gonna end up with Remy," Pietro sighed sadly. " I mean, she **did** flirt with the guy twice, that's more than what I got with the years she spent with us!"

Todd shook his head. " Just go to that Jubilee chick. She's been calling the house for ages. She says she's got a fool proof plan that would get Rogue."

Lance scoffed. " Too bad it's not idiot-proof."

====================================================================

" -Your eyes are like emeralds that gleam in the sun, your hair is like fire, so lively and tempting, your skin is like honey, so smooth and pure sugar, your-"

" Scott, if ya don't stop embarrassin' me this instant, Ah will kill ya, stuff y'r corpse in mah lockah and leave ya to rot," Rogue said sharply after enduring hours of 'serenading' from Scott, who had been following her all day throughout her classes.

" But my sweet-"

" Look Scott, Ah have to admit I lahke th' attention, but enough is enough… don't act stupid, 'cuz it'll just make ya reputation an' mah reputation burn ta crisp!"

Scott sighed. ' Okay, that's the last time I take Jean's advice in love.'

Kitty and Scott made their way back inside the school and left Rogue in the park, sitting underneath her favorite oak tree, reading a book.

Rogue smiled as she placed her ungloved hand on the grass, delighted to feel the blades tickling her palm. Touch was a sense that most people took for granted, being handicapped, or mute had nothing compared to losing touch. 

As she sat back on the trunk of the large oak tree, a breeze blew past her and she opened her eyes to see Pietro Maximoff.

" Petey, what are ya doin' here?" she asked lazily, not caring whether or not he realized that she was using her pet name for him.

" Just… admiring the view," Pietro said as he sat down next to her. " We miss you, you know."

Rogue turned and nodded. " Ah know…"

" So, how does it feel to be popular?" Pietro asked, smirking. " Now that we're in the same level… its okay for you to be seen with me."

Rogue scoffed playfully. " Please, don't lower mah rank. Ah'd lahke ta think o' myself as th' Queen of Bayville High."

Pietro smirked at her old antics. Before she had moved to the other side, Rogue had been playful and free, not caring whether or not she was brushing against someone. 

Pietro slid and used Rogue's lap as a pillow. Surprisingly, Rogue didn't care and started playing with Pietro's silver locks as she read. 

" Hey Roguey?"

" Hmm?"

" If you had gotten control before Summers had asked you to join his side… would… would we have been like this?"

Rogue closed her book and looked at the boy that was lying on the grass, his head on her lap and his hands folded over his chest.

" Friends?"

Pietro deflated. " Y-yeah."

Rogue smiled. " Petey, if Ah had control before I met Scott, Ah'd probably be back in Mississippi."

Pietro nodded, tickling Rogue's legs as his hair brushed against her thighs. " Oh, I see."

" But… you know," Rogue started. " Ah don't see why we still can't be friends."

They were silent, the breeze was wonderful, then a shadow covered the sunlight, making Rogue look up.

" Chere, don' y't'ink y'ought t' be in class?" Remy asked, taking a puff from his lit cigarette. 

Rogue bit her lower lip and stood as Pietro sat up. She closed the gap between herself and Remy. She was so close, she could smell the tobacco on his trench coat. 

She went on her tip-toes and took the cigarette. " Ah thought I got rid of these," she said and threw it on the ground. 

Remy smirked. " Y'can't assume dese t'ings, Chere. 'sides, Remy got t'feel alive somehow."

Pietro frowned at the exchanged between the two. " Roguey."

Rogue turned around and nodded. " Ah ain't forgotten about ya Petey."

" Why don't you spen the weekend at the Brotherhood?" Pietro suggested. " Fred misses you a lot, we all do… maybe we could hang out."

Rogue smiled beautifully, lighting her face up with happiness. " Ah'd lahke that… 'course Ah gotta ask 'Daddy' and Xavier, but Ah'm shure Xavier'll drug Logan up somehow."

Remy raised his eyebrows at the silver-haired speedster. ' So dats how it gon'be… Remy got himself a real comp'tition…'

Before the three of them could make their way back into the school, they saw Ororo flying in the sky, wearing a fluffly poodle skirt.

" Pumpkin! Where are you? **Logan** You can come out now! Hide and seek is over baby!" 

Pietro shook his head. " Man Rogue, you hang out with the strangest people…"

Rogue nodded and shuddered. " To think, Ah still have ta stay for the karaoke bash tonight…"

" Chere, y'got a belle voice-"

" Can I bring the guys?" Pietro cut through. " We'd like to celebrate with you."

Rogue nodded and linked her arms between Pietro and Remy. " It'll be fun! Ah get to watch ya two duke it off at a singin' contest!"

===========================================================

****

Author's Note: whew! That was a hard chapter to write! Next chapter: watch Scott lose the bet AND lose the girl! 


	10. Unexpected

****

Implied

Author's Note: sorry sorry sorry, long delay. Had some trouble. Can't help it! Sorry again. Here's the next chapter!

===============================================

"Its Karaoke time!" Evan squealed as he took another swig at his milk. " Man, I wanna go first!"

Kitty frowned and phased right through him, taking the microphone from his left hand. "Like, No way! You went first the LAST time!"

"Eww, Kitty I hate when you do that!" Evan shuddered. " And besides, that was LAST time…"

Rogue rolled her eyes and eyed the guests coming into the room. An evil grin graced her face and she pulled Pietro and Remy towards the television.

" Why don't these two duke it out? See who's best?" Rogue suggested.

Scott eyed Rogue curiously and gave her a look that questioned her motives. She merely shrugged and sat back on the couch, wearing an amused smile on her face.

Logan grunted in aproval. " Well, it is your party," he said. " Well, you heard what Stripes said, get a move on Gumbo!"

Remy smirked at Pietro's frown and took the microphone from Kitty's hand.

" Can Remy choose de song?" Remy asked, not bothering to wait for the answer, when Pietro snatched the microphone from the theif.

" Nah-uh, I go first!" he said, triumphantly flipping the song while Remy shrugged and sat beside Rogue.

Rogue smirked. " Well in that case, sugah… I pick th' song. I want ya ta sing… Music of mah heart."

Pietro paled and the X-Men's jaws fell on the floor. Remy merely smirked at the boy. "Like, Pop?" Kitty asked. " Wow! I like, thought you only liked, like… rock and stuff."

Rogue nodded. " But Ah Do… it's just… Ah want ta see Petey suffer."

Pietro's eyes glinted with mischief as the song started. He faced Rogue and cleared his throat.

Pietro:

****

You never know

What you've done for me

What your faith in me

Has done for my soul…

You'll never know

The gift you've given me

I'll carry it with me

Rogue blinked in shock. Pietro had a very smooth voice. She felt her heart beat rise and for some reason, Remy frowned and stood up, taking another microphone from the shelf.

Remy:

****

T'rough de days ahead

I t'ink of days b'fore

When y'made me hope f'somet'in bette'

An' made me reach f'somet'in more

The girls swooned at Remy's accent and Rogue had to admit that he was just as good. She had rolled her eyes when he sang to her in the hallways, but now… he sounded so sincere.

Pietro : **You taught me to run**

Remy: **Y'taught me t'fly**

Pietro: **Helped me to free the me inside**

Remy: **Helped me free de music o' m'heart**

Pietro:** Helped me hear the music of my heart**

Remy: **Y'opened m'eyes**

Pietro: **Opened the door**

Remy: **T'somet'in I never known befo'**

Pietro: **And your love is the music of my heart**

Suddenly, Scott came in and stood before Rogue, kneeling as he was in front of her, causing a few gasps from the girls in the room.

Scott: **What you taught me, Only your love could ever teach me**

Pietro: (glaring at Scott) **You got through where no one could reach me before….**

Scott: (ignoring Pietro and still staring at Rogue) **Cuz you always saw in me, all the best that I could be…**

Remy then charged a card and hit Scott who yelped out of the way, and Remy took his place, taking Rogue's hand.

Remy: **It was y'who set me free…**

Then, out of the blue, Pietro kicked Remy's butt who stood up and charged at Pietro. Scott, who was done rubbing the sore spot on **his** bum, started to fight them as well. The microphones were free and while Rogue was distracted, Evan took one and began to sing in a low voice.

Evan:

****

You taught me run

You taught me to fly

Helped me to free the me inside

Helped me hear the music of heart…

Oh you helped me hear the music of my heart

You opened my eyes

You opened the door

To something I've never known before…

Evan reached for Rogue's chin and went closer to her, almost whispering the last verse.

****

Cause your love… is the music of my heart.

Rogue blushed profusely as Evan placed a small kiss on her lips. Logan growled and everyone could hear the distinct **SNIKT** of his claws.

" **DANIELS!**"

Evan's eyes widened and he smiled at Rogue before running for his life. Not even a moment sooner, Remy, Pietro, Scott and Logan began chasing the bleach-haired boy on his skateboard.

Jubilee smiled smugly and sat next to Rogue. 

" So, how does it feel to know you've got four guys hot on your tail?"

Rogue shrugged. " Annoyin'."

==============================================================================

****

Author's Note: lol I just HAD to add Evan there somewhere. Besides, it's not fun if we don't get Rogue more admirers. You just have to guess who she's really going to end up with… I'll add some Scogue moments and some Romy and Rietro moments later on. As for Rovan moments… I think this is the last we'll see him try to kiss Rogue again. 


	11. Planning

****

Implied

Author's Note: lol! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I made this fic so that I could see if I could make a fic that would just be… well deranged. ^-^ As for the title… don't ask… it just came to mind. It has… well… a bit to do with the love…er…polygon and who Rogue ends up with… but other than that… its just… there.

================================================ 

"You know… I think we should like, stop the bets," Kitty said as she phased through her door and into Jean's room. Jean looked up from her book and gave her a concerned look.

" What? Why? I mean, things are getting heated up. We've got over $10,000 worth of bets!" Jean exclaimed pointing to the bulletin board with Remy's, Scott's and Pietro's names written on them. 

Kitty nodded but leaned on the wall. " Well, it's just that… Rogue doesn't seem to be enjoying the attention… not to mention the fact that Pietro and Remy are getting **way** too competitive…"

"What happened to Scott?" Jean asked, standing up. " Last I knew he was still in the game…"

Kitty shrugged. " He like, quit. Said something about 'attacks in the night' and like, shuddered at the mere sight of knives."

Jean understood her meaning and she grimaced, silently hoping that Scott wasn't too traumatized to lead the Danger Room training in the afternoon. 

" Well… we should tell Jubes then… if anyone can call off the bets, it's her."

Kitty nodded jubilantly and phased through the wall, in search for a certain hyperactive Asian. 

==========================================================

" Well homme, dis be it," Remy said as he faced off with Pietro in the garden. " De last showdown."

Pietro flexed his wrists and prepared for the worst. 

Jubilee squealed happily as she counted down. " 3…2…1… **Go**!"

Within a split second, the two men began to shape and manipulate their clay into a small statue. It was Jubilee's latest challenge. Since Scott had dropped out of the competition to win for Rogue's heart… the two were left seeing who was better than who was. 

" And… **Stop**!"

Pietro smirked and admired his statue of Rogue, sitting cross-legged, with a smile on her face. Remy scowled at the speedy mutant and looked at his unfinished statue of Rogue. 

Jubilee had to admit that Remy's statue captured Rogue's curves, and made her wonder if he knew Rogue's body more than they had all known. Pietro's statue was incredible, though. A bit amateurish, but he captured Rogue's facial features perfectly. 

' Guess he stares at her more… and Remy… feels her more?'

"Jubes! Jean and I wanted to tell you that we're calling the bets off!"

Jubilee stared at the brunette and stammered. " W-what?! No! Pietro was just winning!"

Kitty shook her head and handed Jubilee a bag. " We have to like, return everyone's money… I mean… we never bothered to like, ask how Rogue would feel…"

Jubilee frowned. " No way! Look, we first figured this would get Rogue a boyfriend, why stop now?!"

Remy chuckled, capturing both of the girl's attention. " What makes y't'ink de femme don't have a beau?"

Kitty's face brightened up. "Like, I knew it! I like, won the bet! Woohoo!"

Pietro scowled at the dancing teen. " Like, Pryde. What Cajun meant here was… Rogue's been attracting males since she **came** to Bayville. How are you two sure that she hadn't already hooked up with someone beforehand?"

Kitty and Jubilee stared at each other then ran inside the mansion, leaving two boys to stare at each other. 

" Y'wan' t' start a starin' contest wit' me, Mon ami?" Remy taunted.

" You're on!"

Pietro and Remy both sat on the grass and began to stare at each other. Suddenly, Evan came skating by and he whistled loudly for each other them to hear.

" Man… Rogue turned you guys down hard, eh?" he asked; holding his skateboard in his arm.

" What do you mean, Daniels?" Pietro asked, still keeping his eyes on Remy.

" I mean, you guys had to settle with just being with each other, instead of pining over Rogue…"

Pietro stood up, losing eye contact and began to chase Evan. " You come back here you idiot!"

Remy laughed and brushed himself off. " Remy guess he be de winner o'dis contest."

" Don't be so sure o' yahself, Cajun."

He turned around and found Rogue sitting on one of the branches of the trees. Remy held his breath at the sight of Rogue. She was wearing a purple tube-top and black, hip huggers that seemed to cling on her like a second skin. 

She jumped off and Remy caught her deftly. She smiled softly as she placed her arms around Remy's neck, seeing the playful twinkle in his red on black eyes. 

" Remy can't help bein' sure o'himself, Chere. Remy never loses," he explained, still carrying Rogue in his arms, loving the feel of her so close to him. 

Rogue raised her eyebrows and reached into his pocket. With Remy's hands currently occupied, he couldn't stop her as she took out his last packet of cigarettes. 

" Well, let this be th' first, then. Ya just lost yahr (your) last pack o' these thangs," she replied, crumpling them up. 

Remy smiled. " Remy was gon' quit anyway."

Rolling her eyes, she got off of Remy's arms and poked him in the chest. " That's what they all say. Come on, its yo' night ta cook."

Remy grinned as he followed Rogue back into the house. ' Now Remy sure… y'got t'love a fille wit' spunk'

=========================================================

Jean smiled wickedly, seeing the couple, just below her window. ' Scott thinks he's out… does he? Think again!'

She cackled evilly and ran out of her room and towards Scott's. As soon as she had opened the door, Scott screamed and fell off his bed, clutching the covers around his head. 

" **Don't me! I swore not to go near her! Daniels! Don't kill me!**"

"Daniels? You mean Evan?"

Scott's eyes widened as he took off the blanket from his head. " Er… hi… Jean."

Jean giggled uncontrollably. " You… were beaten by… Evan?!"

Scott glared at her and sat upright. " Hey, you'd be damn scared too, if you were threatened to have a spike rammed up your-"

" But you didn't… did you?" Jean asked, crossing her arms. 

Scott scowled at the red-head. " Don't you have a date with Dirt-man?"

"Huh?" Jean asked stupidly. " OH! You mean Duncan… no… in fact I don't. Although you have a date with me!"

Scott looked at her, scared out of his wits. " Jean, I'm more scared of you than Evan… especially with that freaky grin on your face."

" Well… I just saw a certain couple being a bit… 'cozy' in the garden."

"So?" Scott asked, pouting a little. " It's bad enough I was humiliated by Daniels, you want to rub it in my face that my Kate is practically drooling over Maximoff?"

Again, Jean started laughing. " Pietro?! No! I saw her with Remy!"

Scott started seeing red again. " Over my dead body! That conniving thief is **not** about to get Rogue!"

"My, my… you pouted when you thought Rogue was with Petey… and yet… you're so possessive when she's with Remy…" Jean mused out loud. " I wonder why that is?"

Scott blushed and twiddled his thumbs. " At least Maximoff doesn't know about my bare-bears collection. That Creole practically stole my stuff to make fun of me online…"

Kitty suddenly phased through the door laughing, and Kurt _bamphed_ inside. " Wow, like we should eavesdrop on you more often!"

" Yeah! Who would have known zat our leader can be beaten by Spyke?" Kurt asked. Scott blushed again and threatened the two teens by lowering his glasses.

" Hey, like… our mouths are like, sealed!" Kitty said, then got a glimmer in her eyes. " Although… that's another thing about our minds!"

Kurt grabbed hold of Kitty and teleported out of Scott's room before his beam hit their positions.

" Okay, what do you plan to do?" Scott asked.

Jean smiled. " I plan on playing a prank on Remy… he'll blame Maximoff, but we'll play a prank on him too…-"

As they whispered their plans, Scott laughed thinking that he would finally be able to get with his Kate. Unfortunately for them… Xavier was listening in.

' Oh my dear, I don't think your plan will work' Xavier thought. ' I've got a lot of money riding on Mr. LeBeau.'

===================================================================

****

Author's Note: AH! The plot is so huge, I don't know who Rogue WILL end up with! Scott was out… but now he's back. Evan… is really out… he was just there for Wolvie's bet which is well… now refunded by Spyke himself. Remy… is getting awfully cheeky with Rogue… and Petey? You'll see what's up


	12. Must Read!

Hey all! Thank you all so much for your patience, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to have my stories on hold. You see on August 14'th 2003, there was a fire that spread somewhere in the North Eastern part of the States and it created a huge black-out in the South Eastern part of Canada, where I'm at.   
  
Government are trying to even out power by making scheduled blackouts to keep people from being kept totally in the dark. NOT a pun. Until the whole situation is over, My mom thought it best not to update for a couple of days until the whole ordeal is over. Hopefully I can still type up my stories every couple of hours, but it's all I can do.   
  
I'm positive that by August 20th 2003, the power outage problem will be solved, so until then, please stay patient and pray for all those who were caught in the fire.   
  
Thank you for your time and patience,  
  
Lady Destiny 


	13. DUNCAN?

****

Implied

Author's Note: bwahaha! I am… ALIVE! Freaked out by the sudden blackouts, but other than that… I feel oddly refreshed… must be Remy's face… I finally see his face again! I have a wallpaper of him in my computer…. Sigh… the old Remy… you know, the more adult one, with the 5 o'clock shadow and the rugged good looks, the muscles, the ponytail…*drool* ahem… here's the chapter.

Genkigirl: I know… I should write stuff down, but… how the heck am I supposed to relay it all to you? O.o lol

Bunnie: you'll have to wait and see… v_v but… if the person she ends up with disappoints you… I can make a one-shot of her and him… (not giving names, nor hints… ^-^)

============================================

"Alright, there she is, now-"

A loud growl froze Jean in her tracks and Scott screamed like a girl. 

" No! No more spikes! Leave me be!"

Jean looked at her friend strangely and backed away. " Erm, Logan… what's the matter?"

Logan raised his eyebrow, looking at Scott with concern. Scott, was crying… no more like sobbing in the grass, his butt high in the air.

"Somethin' wrong with him?" Logan asked.

Jean smiled nervously and shook her head. " N-no… he's just… um… gassy."

She cringed at her obvious lie, but hoped he would accept it. Logan sniffed the air and grimaced. 

" Damn kid… for someone 'allergic' to beans… you sure seem to be the victim of it…" Logan commented, waving his hand in front of his nose.

Jean blushed. " Actually… I had a Bean burrito for lunch…"

There was a huge silence between them and Logan shook his head. " Look, Charles needs you in his office. You too… fearless leader of the X-Men."

Scott cleared his throat and tried to brush himself off. Jean was about to tell him he had an earthworm on his hair when it slid down his shirt.

He screamed and started hopping, trying to get the slimy thing off his back. 

"Get. It. OFF!"

Logan shrugged and unsheathed his claws. Scott screamed once more and backed away from the Canadian. 

" **Not by stabbing me!**"

Sighing, Jean left Scott to his demise. 

============================================================

Jubilee smacked her forehead on her headboard and a light bulb lit in her head. Not very brightly, but it lit!

'If Petey can't 'charm' his way to Rogue's heart…' Jubilee started, squealing with happiness. ' Then… he can just get there by being sneaky!'

She began to laugh crazily, getting Evan's attention from down the hallway. He began to follow the crazed laughter and opened the girl's door. 

" Hey Jubes… you're freaking me out…"

Blinking, Evan took out his camera and took a picture of Jubilee in nothing but a large shirt that had Remy's face crudely painted on. ]

" What?! Kitty thought it was cute…" Jubilee lied as she began to become brighter than a tomato. 

Evan nodded. " Yup. Definite blackmail material…"

Suddenly, Kurt popped out of nowhere and leaned on the doorframe. " Vow… zat is an awezome abstract! Who drew it?"

Jubilee grew into a deeper shade of red. " It' **not** abstract! It's Remy… and I drew it myself…"

The two boys snickered and left her. " I wonder where Rogue is?"

" Last I heard of her… she vas planning to stop ze bets by agreeing vith Duncan to go on a date."

Jubilee stumbled out of her bed and ran for the two boys. 

" Wait? Duncan? Jean's Duncan?!"

Kurt nodded disgustedly. " Ja. Deesgusting is it not? But It does make sense… If she ees taken… zen ze boys vill back out…"

Evan smirked. " And if that don't work… Shoving spikes is the answer!"

Jubilee and Kurt backed away from the skater-boy and watched as he skateboarded in the hallways. Logan suddenly appeared and took his board away.

" I'm telling Auntie O!"

" Tell her and your precious board is my scratchin' post."

=========================================================

****

Author's Note: Short… fast paced. My style at this time… beddy bye! Yay! Where's my stuffed Bear?! Pookie? Pookie~! Darn Polar Bear always ending up in daddy's trophy room….

^-^ joking… Pookie is a 4 ft. faux bear. Stuffed Teddy. Cool tho… FOUR FEET! Lol. 


	14. Kiss in the kitchen

****

Implied

Author's Note: GASP! BORING?! Here's a Romy fluff to cure that!

================================================

Rogue smiled to herself as she watched Remy in the kitchen. Logan had appointed her to make sure that he didn't put too much spice in whatever he was going to make. 

"But Chere, what would a Cajun-style cookin' be wid' no Cajun spices?"

Rogue had just shrugged and smirked at the way he seemed to deflate. Although, she had to admit; the aroma in the kitchen was making her homesick. She had even helped him in making cornbread because it was what she used to do in the house to help her foster mother, Irene. 

"Y'should smile mo' often, Chere. It lights up y'face…"

She woke from her reverie and found Remy leaning on his back, on the counter. Rogue chose to ignore him, unfortunately, she also missed the amused glint in his eyes. Remy made his way towards her and pushed her up onto the counter, so that she was sitting on it. He stood before her, with her legs on both sides of his waist. With Rogue sitting on the countertop, she was eye to eye with the smirking Cajun. 

" Ya want me ta smile more often?" Rogue asked, hoping to break off eye contact. " Guaranteed to attract men?"

Remy faked a 'thinker' pose and frowned. " Y'know… f'get what Remy said. Remy want t'keep y' f'himself."

Rogue watched as he moved closer towards her, only inches away. He reached behind her and lifted her up, making Rogue lock her legs behind him to keep from falling. 

" Ya crazy Cajun!" Rogue laughed.

" Didn' know y'were so attached t' Remy, Chere," Remy teased, tickling Rogue's neck with his breath. 

" Ya always pull this move on every girl ya meet?" Rogue asked breathlessly as she stared into Remy's eyes. 

He smirked. " Y'ain't seen nothin' yet, Chere…"

Rogue slipped her legs from Remy's waist and was surprised to find herself dancing the Tango in the kitchen. They spun around to the music in their heads. Remy was surprised to find that Rogue was an incredible dancer. He decided to test how advanced her skill was and started to move his feet to a more complicated dance step. Rogue smirked to herself as she kept up with him, adding her own movements as he dipped her down. She slid up his body and winked as Remy stood, gaping.

He caught her hand and spun her back into him. They both panted, trying to catch their breath. "Dat wasn't in de steps, Chere… "

Rogue nodded. " Ah know…" she replied as she touched her forehead with Remy's. It was glorious to touch again. It was wonderful to dance again… She stared into Remy's red-on-obsidian black eyes and marveled at their uniqueness. It was so- enticing, making you feel as if they could read into your very soul…

"Rem…" Rogue whispered as Remy's lips neared hers. 

" Oui, chere?"

" Ah think y'r 'masterpiece' is burnin'."

Remy blinked until the information finally sunk in. He turned around abruptly and found that the contents of his pot, was indeed…on the verge of being burnt.

"Merde."

Remy couldn't help but wonder why, every time he was about to kiss Rogue, something just had to occur that would stop him from doing just that. 

Rogue sighed with relief, feeling flustered and out of breath. 'Ah almost kissed Remy…' she thought, wondering why she felt so… giddy. 'He'd be th' first one… after th' incident…' 

She shook her head, making her way towards Remy, who was frantically trying to salvage his Gumbo. Rogue rested her chin on Remy's shoulder, pressing herself on his back. Remy smiled slightly, feeling quite comfortable with their position.

"So, it is burnt?" Rogue asked. 

"Non… jus' missin' somethin'," Remy replied. He handed the wooden spoon to Rogue who took a small sip from it. She wrinkled her brows in thought and took another spoonful, placing it in her mouth. Remy watched, fascinated by the quick motions of her mouth.

"Hm, y'r rahgt. It **is** missin' somethin'…" Rogue said, licking her lips. "but-"

Remy couldn't stand it anymore. He turned around and pressed his lips towards Rogue's, tasting the Gumbo in her mouth. It was a slow, gentle, yet passionate kiss that lasted, for what seemed to Rogue, like hours. They parted slowly, as if not wanting the moment to end.

" Remy couldn't resist," Remy whispered, breathless from the kiss. 

"Well… Ah found out what y'r Gumbo's missin'," Rogue said, equally breathless from the kiss. Remy looked at her, slightly confused. 

" A kiss?" he asked incredulously. " Remy not gon' go an' kiss ev'ryone in de mansion jus' t'get de taste right, chere."

Rogue smacked him playfully on his arm with the spoon. " Not that! Cayenne Pepper. Too bad th' kids don't have the stomachs for 'em. Nor do they **have** Cayenne Pepper in this place…"

Remy smacked his forehead. " Merde! How could Remy have f'gotten de best spice?!" He reached into his trench coat and amazed Rogue as he pulled out a bottle of powdered Cayenne Pepper. After dumping half its contents in the pot, he turned around to see dumbstruck Rogue. 

" Neve' leave home wid'out m'trusty Cayenne Pepper," he explained. 

Rogue shook her head and smiled. " Y'r crazy."

"In love," Remy teased as he held Rogue. She thought for a second and shook her head. 

" Nah, y'r jus' plain crazy."

========================================================

****

Author's Note: lol. I love this chapter. I just love it. Don't care if you don't, but I do. 


	15. Epilogue

****

Implied

Author's Note: I'll finally be able to finish this story and continue on with the others! If only I had more time online and stuff… but then… that would cut in on my 'life' - or lack thereof… ^-^ that didn't make sense… 

My friends just called to say: you act like a cat… funny really… if only I had claws I'd be set for life!

__

" I have to stare at traffic, yawn, lick myself; and believe me, that could take hours if you do it right!" ~ Snowbell from Stuart Little

============================================

Jean sat uncomfortably under the professor's scrutinizing gaze. She shifted in her seat and waited patiently for him to talk.

" erm- wh-what did you want to talk about, Professor?" Jean asked. She knew that Xavier was a very strong telepathic, so it wouldn't help if she read his mind. Plus, the fact that he was glaring at her right now was pretty damn scary. 

Xavier tried his best to look threatening, despite the fact that his head was shiny and that he had no eye-brows…

" I know of your 'plans' to separate young Remy from Rogue…" Xavier started. Jean's eyes widened as she mentally smacked herself for projecting, especially in the presence of a telepath who bet $150 for a different man. 

Jean was about to apologize and deny everything when Scott stumbled in.

" Hello, P-profess-ss-ss-ssor. J-j-jean."

Scott looked awful. Disheveled and stuttering… almost as if he had been in the path of a raging wolf- or Wolverine. 

"Scott! What happened to you?!" Jean asked, trying to get Xavier's mind from her. She didn't try to read his mind, in fear of Xavier lashing out at her. 

" Oh, I erm… ran into Pietro… literally."

Xavier narrowed his eyes, remembering what the topic had been before Scott had arrived. " **You two should be ashamed of yourselves!**"

Scott froze and blinked. His lips began to tremble and his eyes went teary. " B-but what did **I** do?" he asked.

*Stop sniveling! * Jean said telepathically. 

"Rogue's love life is not any of your business to meddle in," Xavier explained, propping his elbows on his desk. " It would not be wise to put itch powder in Remy's underwear to try and get Rogue to ditch the poor man."

Scott frowned. "Why not? He did it to me!"

Xavier smiled evilly. " My dear boy, what makes you believe that Remy had anything to do with that being poured into your uniform?"

Scott blanched and shut his mouth. Jean stared at Scott and gave him a bewildered look. " You were going to put- OH! So **that** was the reason why I saw you scratching your crotch this morning!"

Scott blushed and Xavier couldn't help but laugh. Jean continued, " That's a **horrible** plan! I **knew** Professor didn't know of **mine**! Besides, Remy doesn't wear underwear."

Scott turned green and glared at Jean. (That rhymed!) "Too much information." Xavier watched, amused at how many colors his student could turn into. 

" Turn blue next!" he suggested. 

Suddenly, Logan opened the doors and surprised them all by saying that dinner was served. Jean couldn't help but wonder why Logan was dressed up as a French maid. 

"Woah… did Logan turn into the butler?"

==========================================================

At the dinner table, the students were wary of the dish that was served to them. They knew that Rogue was a very good cook. They had often tasted her southern dishes- though they were a bit spicy- she would often serve them large lemonades as drinks. 

"Well, mes amis, Bon Appetit!"

Sam Guthrie dug in, loving the spiciness. He had complimented Remy and Rogue multiple times. The other students were not so- caring. They had one spoonful and had to retreat to Rogue's lemonade as soon as the spoon hit their tongue. 

" Well… that certainly was a- spicy dish!" Xavier commented nicely, his eyes teary from the Cayenne Pepper. 

A large silence occupied the dining table until Jubilee stood up. " I can't stand this anymore! Rogue, why **don't** you like Pietro?!"

Rogue stared at her friend with shock and was about to retort when Scott stood up. " Hey! Don't speak to Rogue that way! Pretty soon we're going to be married!"

" Married?! If Rogue is, like, going to be married to anyone it's, like, Remy!" Kitty yelled, standing up and hitting the table only to end up phasing through it and hitting the floor. " Like, Ouch."

" Vatch vat you're zaying about mein shwester, zere Katchzen!" Kurt yelled. " If zhe iz going to end up vith someone, it should be vith a nice country boy!"

Jean protested and began yelling as well. Remy sat back in his chair, smirking at Rogue's horrified expression.

" Not de way y'thought y'd be spendin' y'time bein' able t'time, eh chere?" he asked.

Rogue nodded numbly. " Ah think Ah should **do** something!"

" **Stop**!!!"

Everyone went quiet and faced Xavier. " If anyone is to end up with Rogue… it's Remy!"

There was a slight pause until the shouting began again. Soon, people started throwing the gumbo. 

****

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Remy shook his head in denial. "Non, non, non… not de Gumbo!"

Rogue sighed and pulled the saddened Cajun below the table. " Ya want a death wish?! A food fight is bound to become a power fight!"

And, true to her word… the dining room soon became a war zone covered with Gumbo, ice, burning chairs and other broken furniture. 

Xavier had wheeled himself out of the dining room before he got hurt. Ororo and Logan were making out in one corner of the room, covered in Gumbo. Kitty phased through the walls, leaving the gumbo behind. She smirked at the usefulness of her mutation and bounced off towards her room.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and they all stood still. Kitty phased through the floors and grinned at her gaping teammates. 

"I'll get it!" she bounced. 

" Who would come to the mansion at this hour?" Jean wondered, trying to pry the shrimp from her hair. 

Kitty opened the door and the rest of the students ran towards the foyer. They stood there, gaping at a red-haired boy. He wore a black sweatshirt with a flame imprint on them, baggy pants, and was playing with a silver lighter. 

" Um, like who are you?" Kitty asked.

The boy grinned, flashing a set of pearly whites, catching the attention of half the female population. Jean recognized him and decided to voice it out.

" Hey! You're one of Magneto's lackeys! Pyro!"

Rogue and Remy heard her and decided to climb out of the table. They made their way towards the foyer as well and Pyro smiled at their direction.

" What do you want, bub?" Logan asked, showing off his claws with a loud **SNIKT**.

" Yeah, I'm here for Rogue," St. John said.

Rogue smiled sexily and walked towards the boy. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a long kiss. The group stared, dumbstruck. Even Xavier had no idea what was going on. 

" Hey babe, you ready to go?" John asked.

Rogue smiled seductively. " Ah just have to introduce ya… Everyone… This is St. John. Mah boyfriend."

Kurt looked at his sister strangely and then looked at Xavier who was near tears. " Erm.. I only have two questions… one… vhy are you crying Professor?"

Xavier pointed at St. John and started stammering. " Y-you're not supposed to end up with Rogue! Remy is supposed to end up with Rogue!"

Suddenly, Xavier turned into a blue woman who began crying uncontrollably. Scott looked at Mystique and then searched the team for Xavier.

" Where's the Professor?"

" He's out on vacation and left me here to watch over you," Mystique hiccuped. " You don't really think that Charles would just bet $150 on who's supposed to end up with my daughter do you?"

They all shifted back to the girl who was now in one of their enemy's arms. 

" Oh Ja… my second question… vat happened to you going out vith Duncan?" Kurt asked.

Big Mistake. Jean perked up, hearing her boyfriend's name and looked around, when the information sunk into her brain. 

" **You were going to agree to go out with MY Duncan?!**" Jean yelled.

Rogue laughed and ended up being balanced by both Remy and St. John. " Where th'hell did ya get that information?" she asked Kurt. " Ah was only joking!"

Jubilee sighed and looked at herself. " Wow… all that fighting and betting for nothing. We all lost our money."

Rogue smiled. " It just goes ta show ya… There's no such thang as a free lunch..." she said. Looking at all the confused faces in the room she nodded. " Ah don't get it either, but it sounded cool… "

Jean sighed. " Well… that'll teach me to bet and cheat."

Remy grinned. " Y'can't win if y'try t'cheat, Red."

Evan raised his eyebrows in doubt. " Right, like the time you cheated on Poker and won my videotape of Rogue in shower?"

Rogue stood there in shock and Remy blushed. 

" You have a vid of th'sheila in th'shower?!" St. John asked. " How much ya want for a copy?"

Rogue elbowed the Aussie and glared at Remy. " Remy will burn it. I swear," Remy promised, holding out both his hands. 

" I still don't approve of this," Logan said. " But…"

Ororo whispered something in his ear and he cleared his throat. " Er… have fun at your date, Stripes. All of ya… **Get to bed**!"

After grumbling about how much money they all lost, they trudged towards their bedrooms, leaving Rogue and Pyro to go outside and start their date. 

Ah. Young Love… it's a grand thing….

==============================================================

As Rogue and St. John got outside, Rogue sighed and sat on the grass when they were far away from Logan's hearing range. 

" Thank ya so much fo' comin'," Rogue said as she waited for Remy to arrive. 

" No worries, Sheila. Just a little debt I owe Remy," Pyro explained. "But, if you ever get tired of that bloke, you have me number."

"Remy don't t'ink de fille be needin' dat, Allerdyce," Remy said. 

They turned around and found Remy walking up towards them. " Thank y' Johnny, y' a real friend."

They watched Pyro leave the grounds and Remy smiled. " Didn' t'ink dat Remy's plan would work, eh, chere?"

Rogue blushed and outstretched her arm. Remy pulled her up and wrapped her in his arms. Remy sighed contently and kissed Rogue's neck. " Remy t'ink he be fallin' fo y'."

" Took ya **that** long ta figure that out?" Rogue teased, laughing as Remy tickled her sides. 

" Ah think Ah'm fallin' fo' ya too, Swamp Rat," Rogue whispered. " Jus' don' break mah heart…"

Remy faced Rogue and stared into her eyes. " I don' even wan' t'know if I wan' t' Chere…"

Rogue felt touched, knowing Remy was serious. They stood in silence, content with each other's presence. As Remy held her hand in his, he knew that they would make it. 

" Je t'aime, ma chere."

" Ah love ya too, Remy."

============================================================

"Pay up Charles, I cannot believe you thought your student Scott would win!"

" Oh shut up Erik. Here's your damn pixie stick."

============================================================

****

Author's Note: awww…. Sorry I just HAD to add that in… lol! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA they ALL lost! 

Rogue: well… THAT was stupid.

Lady_Destiny: HEY! You seemed to LOVE it when you were in Remy's arms!

Rogue: * blush* 

Remy: women can never say no t' de LeBeau charm.

Lady_Destiny: … I think I gave him too big an ego…

Rogue: nah… he was always lahke that…

Anyway. I hope you liked it! 


End file.
